


The Question

by moonstone (amythestice)



Category: Tsubasa Chronicle
Genre: Comfort/Romance, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/moonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I a burden? The question comes out of left field, does he have the right answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

Fai looked up as Kurogane came into the room, smiling faintly as he looked up into the red eyes.

"Has Kuro-wanwan had a good day growling at the ninja puppies?" he asked.

"You know, if they hear you describing them as puppies, they'll probably lynch you," Kurogane pointed out with a sigh, he had _long_ since given up on attempting to get the idiot to quit massacring his own name, but the rest of the palace ninja would likely be less understanding.

"They wouldn't do that, they look up to Big Doggy too much, they wouldn't want to annoy you by doing anything to me," Fai grinned, _that_ grin, the plastic smile he hadn't seen since they got to Nihon.

Kurogane bit down on the retort he normally would have made, sensing that this wasn't the time to bicker with Fai, not even their usual bickering that seemed to be what served as foreplay for them.

"Oi, idiot, what have I told you about hiding behind that smile?" he asked instead, sitting down and staring at the blond, who dropped his eyes.

"That it annoys you, and if I have a problem I should just tell you and not try to hide it," he intoned flatly.

"So?" Kurogane prodded, his tone more gentle now.

"Am I a burden to you, Kuro-chi?" Fai asked faintly.

"What?"

"Am I a burden to you?" the mage repeated.

"What kind of damn fool question is that? Annoyance, yes, but then again, you have been since I met you, and I don't think I'd like it if you changed, burden, no. What the hell made you ask such a question?"

Fai picked at the hem of his tunic for a moment, keeping his eyes on his nervous fingers to avoid looking up at Kurogane.

"I…I overheard some of the palace guards, trying to figure out what the point of me was, why you put up with me hanging around," he finally said in a tiny voice.

"When?"

"Earlier, when I was coming back from having lunch with Tomoyo-hime," he told him.

"Who were they?" Kurogane growled, enraged.

"I don't know, I didn't look."

"I'll find out," Kurogane snarled, starting to rise again.

"Kuro-koi, no. Just promise me, promise me that you'll tell me if I'm burdening you," Fai begged, catching his arm to stop him getting up.

"You listen to me, idiot mage, you're mine, and I'm keeping you. You will never be a burden. If, and _only if_ you want to do something beside keeping our quarters clean, and laundering our clothes, and making sure I eat after a long day, and putting up with me growling at you after a long day, and running interference to keep Tomoyo and Souma from tormenting me too much, and sparring with me when I want a real challenge, and learning the language, and the hundreds of other little things you do that make me look forward to coming home at the end of the day, then you could ask Tomoyo for something to do. You are not a burden," he reiterated firmly.

Fai stared at him, eyes wide and Kurogane yanked him over into his lap, kissing him firmly, deeply.

"You're a mage Fai, the next time you hear someone talking crap like that about you, turn them into a frog or something," he told him breathlessly when they came up for air.

That got him a real smile, and the feeling of nimble fingers interfering with the fastenings of his armor. Kurogane grinned wolfishly and tossed the skinny blond lightly onto their futon, pinning him down.

"Are you all right now?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, as long as I know you still want me around, I don't care what anyone else says," he told the bigger man, arching up slightly to press a light kiss to Kurogane's lips.

"Good," Kurogane nodded, turning his attention to the fastenings of Fai's tunic.

/x/

Kurogane gently eased the deeply sleeping Fai out of his arm, getting up and pulling on a pair of loose, black silk pants and a black robe Tomoyo had given him the day they arrived back, embroidered with a red dragon and a white phoenix. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced back at his lover, making sure he hadn't woken him, despite knowing that it would take an explosion right next to his ear to wake him after making love, then he slipped from the room.

It didn't matter that he didn't know who had made the comments that had upset Fai; he could deliver a message through any of the guards. He came up behind one who was half awake at his post, and caught him in an implacable choke hold.

"If I hear, or find out, that anyone here is badmouthing Fai again, either behind his back or to his face, then they will regret it, I will make sure of that, if he doesn't do it first. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the man rasped, his face reddening.

"Good, make sure the word gets to where it needs to go," Kurogane growled, pushing him away.

"Oh, and be more alert at your post, next time, it might not be me creeping up on you," he suggested dryly, straightening his robe.

He wasn't remotely surprised to see Tomoyo watching him when he went back inside.

"Are you going to lecture me?" he asked.

"No, not this time, I think that was actually more effective than any threat I could have made," she sighed.

"You heard what they were saying too then?"

"Not directly, it was reported to me. I am pleased to see you so protective of him," she smiled.

"Of course I am. Is that all? I should get back before he wakes up."

"I will walk with you, I was heading down to see Souma anyway," she smiled.

"I really didn't need to know that," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he escorted her through the halls.

He slipped back into the room he shared with Fai, stripping off again and sliding back into bed, pulling the warm body once more into his arms.

The End.


End file.
